caleb and corneliaforget me not
by Gossip l0ver
Summary: after cornelia's and caleb 6 month an, caleb breaks up with cornelia then goes missing what has happened?why? find out in this book a definate CxC. all flame allowed! and i dont own these charectors
1. Chapter 1

Caleb is about to break up with cornelia! why nobody knows.

Cornelia was so happy, she herself has never felt as cheerful and giddy. that was Irma's job. Cornelia was going to see Caleb on their 6month annerversery and she couldnt wait. Remembering how he kissed her just the other day she wanted it to be the end of school already. Mrs hellwicked was being so evil, of course she took after her own name. She made Cornelia stay back and hour after school yesterday because she drew a picture of a dog when the were meant to draw a picture of an angry dog! big dif. gpd she was always picking on me.

"Heya corny what your doing after school?" Irma asked sheepishly,

i was too happy to be annoyed with the fact she calle me corny. so i just shruged and smiled.

"ohhhh, someone has the blinding brightness on them! who are you seeing? YOUR GOING TO SEEE CALEEEEB!!" Hay lin stared happily, and i thought i was happy! as soon as the bell rang I elbowed my way out of the door and ran all the way to goodnight park, of course you would be thinking (try-hard)? but Caleb knew me and i knew him so why did it matter if i showed him i liked him? Caleb turned up minutes after me. He shifted nervously and when i reached for his hand he pulled it away ever so slightly. What was wrong? I let it slide thinking that he was nervous because he probably havent been this serious about a girl in ages, almost never. i felt the excitment grow onto me as i wondered where he was taking me.

"Cornelia...," Caleb started, something in his voice told me it was all wrong. "i dont knkow how to say this but...i think w-w-we sh-sho-should b-b-break up." he said softly barely moving his lips but skimming over the words. Had i heard right? no of course i hadnt. only a few days ago Caleb was telling me how much he loved me, the way he kissed me the other day showed he loved me.loved.he didnt love me, he loved me!

"w-w-what?" i asked uselessly as he cupped my face and gentlely kissed me.

"the magics gone." he explained, but something in his eyes told me he was lying but before i could say anything he had stood up and left!


	2. Chapter 2

Becca: you cant do that! thats so mean mainly b-cuz i noe wats happening!

me: i can so!

Becca; your evil and i bet Cornellia hates you very much and caleb and E-

me: you cant say his name!it'll ruin the secret!

becca: fine! well Bel

me: her either!

Becca:and they call me bossy!!

so theres the hint of the two new charectors... who i do not own either. so dont flame me about that but anything else. FINE BY ME!!

Caleb Crazy

i ran home and slammed the door shut to my room as Lily came up. I soon drifted off to sleep with a soggy pillow and a broken heart.

_"stop contacting me through your dreams!" Caleb spat acidly. what happened? why was Caleb acting so weird? _

_"Caleb, what ever it is we'll get through it I swear." i said worried, worried that he would leave for ever and i would never taste his soft lips ever again._

_"you dont get it Corneilia! i'm a monstar. I'm not worth it. i've never seen my self like this before. I went to Seatle... And i got in the way of some hunting... The girl she screamed but it was too late the boy had... JUST LEAVE!" Caleb _

_screamed._

_I looked at him my eyes were watering and every thing was blurry. my eyelids slowly closed as i screamed._

_"Caleb, please come back._

i woke up and burst into sudden tears again. Then my phone rang. i picked it up. hands shaking i slowly lifted it to my ear.

"HEEEY! whats up? how was the date? gimmi the details every thing dont leave one bit out!" Hay lin screamed through the phone. her enthusium ringing in my ear. i sobbed then hung up. tiredly i unplugged the phone and tried to sleep.

May be this time.. Caleb might tell me what was happening. Maybe. he didnt. not one bit. He just stared at me angrily then left and i was all alone in the dark.

"honey, dinner time." my mum called from downstairs. i wiped my eyes hoping no one could tell but my damp hair and the bags under my eyes were a dead give away. Dinner was over quick. when i finally went up to sleep i was sure i

heard Calebs voice.

"sorry!" he whispered. but that was all...


End file.
